Certain present day clutch assemblies suffer from short comings arising from cocking of the friction discs as the clutch assembly is in the process of being engaged and disengaged. Since the friction discs are mounted on a series of pins extending from the clutch hub, a balance of pressure upon the friction discs must be maintained in order to prevent the tilting of one or more or the friction discs and subsequent locking of the discs upon the pins as the discs are moved relative to the pins. For this reason the operator of the vehicle experiences difficulty when attempting to operate the clutch mechanism. Excessive pressure must be applied to the clutch lever which proves to be an inconvenience for most operators.
Another problem associated with certain present day clutch assemblies arises from a jerking of the vehicle when the clutch is disengaged. This occurrence is due to a shifting of the clutch drum which causes the friction discs to engage.